


Cuddles for the soul

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Multiple times where they cuddle because I love them and I want more content.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	Cuddles for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me tsuzukazu on twitter and Instagram at @karls_idols because I need them so much :’)

“I have to work on the script now, Miyoshi-san.” Tsuzuru sighed. He was already behind schedule, and the energetic blonde boyfriend snuggled in his lap wasn’t helping things.

If Tsuzuru could at least get Kazunari to shift a little, he could reach his laptop. Life wasn’t that simple, though, and Kazunari was stressed with all of his school work, just as Tsuzuru was stressed with script work.

When Kazunari was stressed, he wrapped himself around Tsuzuru, like a caterpillar would cocoon itself before becoming a butterfly, and helpless, he couldn’t move. 

Bouncy blonde hair tickled his chin, thin arms were wrapped around his neck, toned legs either side of his, face snuggled into a shoulder.

Tsuzuru knew he should comfort his boyfriend, but he was never good at this kind of thing. It always came across harsh and snappy. 

“Tsuzuroon... I said call me Kazunari or Kazu....remember?” He mumbled sleepily. “Sorry. But please, can you at least shift so I can write more please?” 

Kazunari begrudgingly shuffled around until he was in a better position for Tsuzuru. His legs were draped over one arm of the desk chair, butt firmly in Tsuzuru’s lap, head on his left shoulder, and arms curled to grip The shirt covering his boyfriend.

Content, Tsuzuru rolled his chair forward, leaned in a bit, and rested his chin on part of Kazunari’s shoulder, writing slowly, but still writing.

Kazunari just browsed Instablam and watched a couple of YouTube videos quietly. The comfortable silence between them was normal and calming. 

Eventually, Kazunari drifted off, while Tsuzuru worked the night away as he usually did.

🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑

The dorms were always bustling with people, day in day out. The night owls even took this opportunity to make the night seem as lively as the day.

So, when most people were out doing their own thing, the luxury of having the dorm couches to lay on was Incredible.

Tsuzuru was laid back on one of the sofa’s, script in his right hand, Kazunari’s back underneath his other.

As per usual, Kazunari was on his phone. He was laid on top of Tsuzuru, his head resting gently underneath Tsuzuru’s chin. 

Normally, he would be scrolling through social media or talking to a lot of people at once, but today he was planning out his week on a calendar app. 

From practice, to designing company flyers and posters to his own schoolwork, Kazunari was going to drown in work, so he really was taking this time to snuggle up close to Tsuzuru.

“Annoying...” a disgruntled Masumi commented as he walked past the two snuggled on the sofa.

“Awww, don’t be like that Massu!” Kazunari pouted, “When you grow up and find love, you’ll want to do the same thing!”

How could he say that without being all flustered? Tsuzuru’s face flushed red, the tips of his ears burning too.

“Gross...” he muttered, grabbing a glass of water and retreating back to his room. 

Muku, on the other hand, would always question Kazunari about it, going on and on about how it’s like Shoujo Manga.

“So, is it like, squishy cuddles, or is it hard cuddles, because you have abs?” He asked, curious as ever.

“It... uh...just feels like cuddles. In the winter it’s, like, totes more squishy, because we’re totally dying for warmth, but in the summer it’s harder, since it’s way too hot man!” 

Kazunari would forever be grateful for Muku’s presence. He did come out with the funniest things sometimes.

Anyway, cuddles on the couch were always fun.

🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑

“What the...-?” Tsuzuru huffed aloud. Looking in his closet, he found that he had absolutely NO hoodies or jumpers of any sort in his closet. He knew for sure that all of them could not be in the wash simultaneously.

With hesitation, Tsuzuru pulled his pyjama top back on. He opened his dorm room door and headed up to the room of the Chummy roommates. Due to rooming situations, Kazunari and Tsuzuru weren’t allowed to share, especially according to Sakyo. That dirty old man...

He knocked on it three times. “Kazu...you up?” He asked. Shuffling was audible within the room. It was damn cold out in the winter breeze. Not to mention the fact that Tsuzuru’s pyjama top was short sleeved.

The door creaked open. “Mmm?? Aah! Tsuzuroon!! Come in!” Yeah, way too happy for this early. 

“Is Muku not here?” Tsuzuru questioned.

“Nope, has something at school to do with Yuki...” Kazunari plopped Tsuzuru down onto his desk chair. “What’s up?” Then plopped himself down on Tsuzuru’s lap.

“Hey...I can’t stay here for long, I have school to get to. I also can’t find ANY of my hoodies or jumpers.” Tsuzuru complained, glaring right into Kazunari’s guilty face.

“O-Oh... that’s totally crazy... I wonder...” he chuckled.

“An actor that can’t lie... Kazu, you’re literally wearing one right now.” Tsuzuru sighed, furrowing his brow slightly and observing the red flush that spread across Kazunari’s face.

Tsuzuru pressed his nose against Kazunari’s cheek, then kissed it gently. He wrapped his arms around Kazunari in a tight hold.

With ease, Kazunari wrapped his arms around Tsuzuru’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder, while the younger male lay his cheek gently on the elders head.

A few minutes passed and they just held one another, conscious of one another’s breathing. Kazunari had drifted off, and Tsuzuru was more than happy to take advantage of it.

He slowly and carefully peeled his hoodie from Kazunari’s body, picked him up, and awkwardly managed to stand on the ladder and put him into bed.

“Okay, time for practice.”

🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑

Kazunari was very frightened. Tsuzuru loved watching horror movies. He gained not only inspiration but also great thrills when he watched them.

Kazunari. Did not. Horror films frightened the shit out of him, and he wasn’t about to find them entertaining any time soon. 

“Oh god.....this is ultra scary... Oh man-“ “shhh!” “Uuuu.....” Kazunari clung to Tsuzuru and held on like he would die if he didn’t.

The ghost swished past the screen in a flash, causing Kazunari to scream and hide his face in Tsuzuru’s shoulder.

He was shaking, it was cute. Tsuzuru pulled Kazunari onto his lap and let the blonde curl up. Wrapping his arms around the slim figure, he reassured Kazunari that he was perfectly safe.

“It’s okay...” Tsuzuru whispered, pressing multiple kisses onto the top of his head. “Mmm....” Kazunari hummed in reply. His face was flushed a pinkish red. 

Kazunari looked up and smiled, then kissed Tsuzuru on the chin. Then, Tsuzuru looked down and they shared a sweet kiss. 

The film continued on after that, and Kazunari had fell asleep in Tsuzuru’s embrace. They fell asleep on the couch, cuddled under a blanket, and stayed that way the entire night until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddles. They like cuddles. We all like cuddles.


End file.
